Mesmerized
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: "Why are the heavens torturing me with an angel?" The last thing she wanted was to be caught ogling Fuji Syusuke — FujiSakuno


**Mesmerized  
**_**by: **__RoyaleDeuce_

**Disclaimer: **TeniPuri is not mine.  
**Note: **Slight Suspense. Bad Fuji? No, not really. Cheese? Yeah, I think so.

* * *

She wasn't sure if it was the rain that blurred her vision, or it had something to do with the heavens bringing forth a fallen angel in the midst of that dark night.

She decided on the latter.

Because Fuji Syusuke most definitely appeared to be an angel to her.

She felt sudden warmth creep on her face at the thought.

She was on her way home from a club meeting that very late afternoon when the sky grumbled and raindrops started pouring on her head. Immediately finding a shelter by an abandoned shed near the tennis courts, she was surprised to find that she wasn't the last student in school. The sounds of _pok _echoed throughout the supposedly empty school grounds, the rhythm of it in harmony with every sounding drop of the rain.

Curious, she peeked around the corner, only to have her breath taken away that instant.

The sight of a familiar brunet soaked to the bones playing tennis, and not at all giving a care whether it was raining or not caught her attention. The graceful swings and fluid movements coming from the boy was enough to make her stare at the scene all day. And to add to the entrancing tableau was it was no ordinary guy whom she happened to stumble upon that very afternoon.

Fuji Syusuke looked every bit a fallen angel.

The incessant drops of water cascading down his smooth, handsome face, his club uniform clinging to his lean torso, his beautiful cerulean orbs containing the fire when lost in his world of tennis, his lips slightly opened from the tiny pants caught in his breath...

Sakuno abruptly turned away from the scene. She suddenly found it quite hard to breathe.

Was she actually _ogling_ her senpai? Was she actually looking at her senpai as a _man? _And why did it seem so _hot _all of a sudden when it was raining horridly.

She could feel her heartbeat race like never before. When with Ryoma, it was rather different… the way her heart thumped. With the tennis prince, it was mostly because of her nervousness that made her heart go wild at the sight of him.

But with Fuji… well, that's a whole different story.

_The beating of my heart merely signifies my concern for him… _Sakuno thought in denial of what she thought she's actually starting to feel. _Nothing else… And right now, I have to get him out of the rain or he might hurt and get himself sick sometime soon…_

Then the thought of Fuji's reaction upon realizing that she had been watching him all along had her frozen in place. What if he took everything the wrong way?

Dear Lord. She was just an innocent bystander who happened to come across Fuji Syusuke in all his 'Fallen Angel' glory. It was truly impossible to resist from the rarity of seeing her senpai in such a state of beauty.

Sakuno slapped herself mentally.

She was greatly bothered with the fact that she was acting like a complete fangirl/stalker. So what if Fuji saw her, right? It didn't matter if she popped out all of a sudden and randomly exclaimed that Fuji should get out of the rain that instant. She should just act all-innocent as if she hadn't sinned of looking at her senpai in a way no one thought Ryuzaki Sakuno would do.

She blushed as she realized that she was battling with herself. Why was it so hard to think straight all of a sudden? She tried to subdue the discomfort and guilt she was feeling.

Taking a deep breath after ending all thoughts of indulging herself more at the sight, Sakuno diverted her gaze back to her senpai... and instantly turned beet red and looked away again.

What in the world did Fuji Syusuke think he was doing?!

Sakuno closed her eyes in attempt to calm her raging insides down, and tried her hardest to remove the mental image of Fuji _shirtless _out of her mind.

It was raining! Who in their right mind would play tennis _half-naked_ this time of night?!

She knew she was a complete tomato-head at the moment. And she found it incredibly difficult to move from that spot and think rationally to get away immediately. After moments of composure, Sakuno decided to stop all this nonsense now and get moving into getting Fuji out of the rain.

…but the image of him shirtless made her blush like crazy again that her heartbeat was starting to be a serious nuisance.

Considering Fuji's nature, him taking off his shirt randomly in the middle of a rainy night would only mean one thing…

Her blood immediately went cold.

Sparing a last brave glance toward the tennis courts, Sakuno officially panicked at the realization.

_He's not there anymore…_

She started running for reasons she did not know; however, all she knew was that she had to get out of there. The rain and the wet school grounds slowed her pace of escape that she knew she would be caught sooner or later. She couldn't stand the thought that the senpai she wasn't even closely associated with would actually corner her like a frightened kitten…

Yes. Ryuzaki Sakuno was frightened.

Pants started to escape her lips in exhaustion of trying to quickly get out of school without being detected and in sheer worry that her heartbeat was running a marathon. Drifting from one covered area to another, relief surged inside her when her exit came into view.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

A lone figure was standing directly in front of the school gates, as if actually _blocking _her from getting out. The said figure seemed to notice her frozen in place because the stranger started to walk towards her in agonizingly slow steps, like a predator hunting its prey.

Sakuno gulped at her analogy.

Upon realizing that she had, by all means, a chance to escape, she willed her body to move from her frozen spot. But in fright, the only movement she could muster was back herself against whatever solid material would prevent her from continuing to walk backward soon enough. The dark figure approaching her was now only a few feet away.

Because of the sudden heavy downpour, the only thing she could make out from the figure was the wet brown locks obscuring the person's face. She had an inkling of who the person was in front of her, but she refused to believe that an angel would actually emit such devilish aura.

But then again, it was probably just her acting all exaggerated about being confronted by the _Fuji Syusuke._

She reached the point of not being able to walk back any further. She closed her eyes to shut everything up and in hope that everything was just a dream. Her heartbeat thumped harder at the knowledge the she was a mere distance away from her current nightmare. The only sound she could hear was the relentless pour of the rain, and other than that, there was nothing else.

"You are… Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter…"

The beautiful, velvety voice unmistakably belonged to only one person.

Sakuno gradually opened her eyes. She tried so hard to suppress the blush creeping on her face. Useless though, for it was involuntary.

"F-Fuji-senpai…" she breathed.

The tennis genius was only an arm's length away from her and Sakuno found his presence quite suffocating all of a sudden. Well, she felt it was rather _hot_ at the moment. Also, she found her wet school shoes interesting for some reasons…

"What are you doing here at this time, Ryuzaki-san…"

Sakuno could feel a shiver run down her spine by the mere voice of her senpai.

"I-I was j-just about to go home actually…" Sakuno stuttered inaudibly.

Just when she was about to lift her weight off the tree and make a run for it, she was surprised to see Fuji leaning so close to her. His one hand was placed firmly against the tree she was leaning onto, pinning her in place. His face was suddenly so near hers that she had no idea how the boy managed to get so close. He continued to lean towards her, as she remained rooted to the spot, lacking the will to move and push him away. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her, his mouth took a different course and hovered right beside her ear.

"You were watching me all this time, weren't you…" he whispered. "…Sakuno."

The girl shivered.

"I-I w-wasn't!" she squeaked helplessly.

A low, throaty chuckle escaped from his lips. "I wonder what Echizen will say when he finds out that his little girlfriend is actually after me..." he said softly, causing Sakuno to have a tingling sensation again.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend…" she whispered.

From her peripheral vision, she saw a wide grin appear on her senpai's face. Her heart raced faster than ever.

"Ah… but you agree that you are after me."

Sakuno blushed instantly.

"N-No!"

Fuji chuckled and then finally backed away. Sakuno sighed in relief as soon as that happened.

Then, mustering enough courage to look up to finally dismiss herself… her head snapped back down again as she decided that her school shoes were a whole lot more interesting to look at. She knew the color present on her face would put any tomato to shame that it was a plus she chose to avoid Fuji's gaze… and well, avoid looking at his body.

"Is it not nice to look at?" he whispered, sounding offended.

"O-Of course not!" she exclaimed and looked up, her blush intensified.

When she saw the smug grin on her senpai's face, she immediately realized what she just said and returned looking at her _interesting_ shoes.

"So you find me… hot?" Fuji's voice was truly something to die for.

Sakuno reddened even more. It actually took all of her will power not to nod her head.

"H-How can it be hot w-when it's r-raining… s-senpai…" Sakuno reasoned out pathetically, trying so hard to retaliate even a bit to shake away her fear and discomfort.

Fuji chuckled, clearly amused. "I'm not talking about the weather, Ryuzaki-san…" Sakuno flinched. "I'm talking about myself."

Sakuno was quite sure that it would be the first time in history to have someone die because of blushing too much. She could clearly see it in the headlines now: Blushing Takes Away a Young Girl's Life.

The root of her blushing? Fuji Syusuke.

"Y-You're…" she started when she realized that Fuji suddenly had her chin with his hand.

"Look at me."

Sakuno steeled herself to listen to that hauntingly angelic voice of his. She knew that if she looked up and was met by his cerulean orbs… she was done for.

"Look at me, Ryuzaki-san…"

Sakuno could feel his warm breath against her cold skin. Another shiver went down her spine. She realized that Fuji was dangerously so close to her now, his face mere inches apart from hers. It didn't take a genius to guess what was about to happen… though Fuji can be full of surprises.

"Don't you want to be mesmerized some more…" he breathed just above her lips. "I can give you the attention no one else had bothered to give you… like Echizen."

Sakuno didn't know why, but never had her tears tasted so bitter. She wasn't quite sure if she was crying out of fear… or at the horrible truth Fuji just stated. She finally looked up to meet Fuji's gaze.

His cerulean orbs were truly beautiful and every bit mesmerizing. She could get lost in his pacifying gaze all day that she found it rather impossible to break free from his enchanting spell. Upon her looking up though, a tinge of sudden horror appeared in his eyes.

Sakuno started sobbing.

"Shh… Ryuzaki-san… Don't cry…" he said soothingly as he started wiping her tears with his thumb.

Sakuno cried even harder at the touch.

"Sakuno…" Fuji whispered, genuine panic now present in his eyes. He backed away a little to give his kouhai some space.

There was a moment of silence as only the pounding of the rain continued to sound throughout the night. Even Sakuno's sobs were engulfed with the horrendous rhythm of the drops from the skies.

"Did I… hurt you?" Fuji whispered somewhat guiltily.

Sakuno wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to look at the expectant brunet. "N-No… senpai…" she responded softly while stifling a few more sobs that threatened to spill out of her mouth.

"Did I… scare you?" Fuji asked once more, his gaze seemingly boring a hole on her face.

"No…" Sakuno paused. "Y-Yes…"

Fuji remained unmoving from his spot, only continuing to scrutinize her with his black expression. "Sorry…" he whispered after a long silence. "I didn't mean to frighten you to the point of making you cry."

Such beautiful voice that Sakuno could melt right there and then.

"I-I didn't cry b-because y-you scared me… F-Fuji-senpai…"

Confusion crossed the boy's face as fast as lightning. When Sakuno made no signs of expounding, Fuji leaned towards the girl again, locking her chocolate eyes with his cerulean ones.

"Then what made you cry?"

Sakuno stiffened at the question. She found it rather hard to think straight having Fuji's lips hovering just above hers once more, this time a whole lot closer than earlier. The smallest movement their heads could do would already lead into the crushing of their lips.

"What made you cry…?" he asked again… softy, his eyes still firmly fixed on hers. "Answer me."

_Why are the heavens torturing me with an angel? _

"U-Uhm… b-b-because…" she stuttered as her eyes slowly began to flutter close. "B-Because y-you make me feel things I-I'm not supposed to feel..." she started, aware that red completely covered her face. "M-Make my heart thump so wildly when it's not supposed to be wild… Send shivers down my spine at your voice and touch when I-I'm not supposed to react in such a way… T-Take my breath away by the mere sight of y-you…"

There was silence.

Sakuno gradually opened her eyes, only to be met by a swirl of intense cerulean orbs. There was no emotion hinted in it, just heavy scrutiny, as if she was some kind of antique relic placed inside a glass case in the museum.

The silence was unnerving.

Tears started falling down her pale cheeks; her eyes shutting close as she had had enough of her senpai's expression.

_Stupid Sakuno… you said things you weren't supposed to say._

She started sobbing.

His silence was torture. His blank expression was torture. His successful attempt of making her more mesmerized was torture. Fuji Syusuke was torture…

She suddenly felt light pressure on her cheeks.

Sakuno's breath hitched and her eyes snapped open.

Fuji's face was completely near hers now, his lips so warm pressed against her cold skin. Sakuno blushed at the affection she was receiving all of a sudden. Then his lips travelled upward, tracing a faint line on her cheek. He shifted to the other side of her face, doing the same soothing gesture. His lips also reached the tip of her nose, her eyes (in which she had to close each time he kissed it), then landed softly on her forehead. It even came to the point when his lips accidentally brushed hers.

She sobbed harder when that happened.

Then Fuji began kissing her face again.

It was so sensual… so intimate…

Sakuno's eyes widened at the realization.

Was Fuji Syusuke actually _kissing _her tears away?

"F-Fuji-senpai…" she managed to croak out after swallowing the lump on her throat.

The boy stopped midway on her face, and then slowly opened his eyes to meet her nervous gaze. Sakuno blushed when the boy managed to lock her eyes with his again. Fuji's eyes were truly breathtaking…

"P-Please…" she started after a moment of silence.

"Please what?" he murmured against her skin.

Sakuno closed her eyes for a while as she fought back the tears threatening to spill again, and then opened them again managing to compose herself.

"P-Please s-stop w-whatever you're doing t-to me…" she whispered inaudibly, finding it so hard to force words out of her mouth when her throat felt so dry.

Fuji's only response was the movement of his lips downward.

Sakuno closed her eyes as she braced herself for what was about to come. Her insides were burning from the sheer nervousness she was feeling. But she had to admit that there was a tinge of thrill and anticipation inside of her. Her heartbeat was wildly thumping, as if it would pop out of her chest any moment now. She waited… and waited…

…and felt his lips on her _nose. _

"You're too adorable…" came the husky voice.

Her eyes snapped open.

Fuji was now a foot away from her, grinning ever so wide while examining her shocked expression. He started chuckling when he noticed a wave of disappointment cross the girl's face before it turned into a huge ugly scowl.

"S-Stop it, Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno said, mustering as much courage as she could. She tried so hard to keep the frown off her face and replace it with a blank expression Tezuka had mastered putting on. It worked in some way… but she could do nothing with the red tint of her cheeks.

Fuji smiled amused.

"I-I need to go home n-now, senpai…" Sakuno muttered while _finally _managing to lift herself from the tree (without hindrance), and start heading for the gate of the school. She accidentally bumped Fuji's arm which caused her blush to intensify, but she did not show signs of stopping in overwhelming want of getting away from the boy who both mesmerizes _and _tortures her.

She didn't know why, but her steps seemed to be so heavy, as if it didn't want to move further from where she was standing that instant.

Just when she was only meters away from her exit,

"Sakuno…"

The auburn-head stopped in her tracks.

She was having a dilemma of either ignoring her senpai's call or sparing him a few more minutes of her time. She decided on the latter and slowly turned around…

…and bumped her nose on someone's chest.

She blushed and immediately backed away...

…and then tripped on a random rock in her attempt of getting away from Fuji. A miniature wave when falling flat on a puddle soaked Sakuno completely before she leaned her head back in exasperation, and was met by the drops of the rain. She groaned as she listened to Fuji's amused chuckles.

Fuji approached the girl and extended his hand toward her, with a smile still on his face. "Need some help?"

Sakuno stared at his extended arm for several moments while looking a complete tomato-head, unsure with what exactly she should do about his offered help. She looked up at her senpai, and noticed that he was patiently waiting for her, a smile still present on his face. Sakuno was quite fazed with how her senpai manages to be both sadistic and angelic.

Lightly grabbing the boy's hand, Sakuno lifted herself up from the wet ground, and then slipped again, causing Fuji to fall with her.

She just wished the heavens would take her now as she found herself underneath a _shirtless _Fuji.

"S-Sorry!" she squeaked against the boy's neck, her voice only sounding as a mere whisper with the sounds of the pattering rain.

The two were completely soaked, now lying so exposed under the grey skies that rainy night.

Sakuno blushed at the realization that her senpai's skin burned against hers despite the coldness, and at the fact that the only thing separating their upper bodies was her school blouse…having her blush intensify when it dawned on her that her school blouse was _white._

She wanted to go home _now._

"F-Fuji-senpai…" she called desperately, panicked with why Fuji was moving from his position yet. _Did something happen to him?! _"F-Fuji-senpai!" she called more urgently this time.

The boy, however, remained motionless on top of her.

Sakuno sighed at her newly found fate: completely soaked after crying several times when confronted by Fuji who was now lying _unconsciously _on top of her.

Life was truly great.

She closed her eyes as she tried to savor whatever she could savor at the moment… which was nothing really. Except Fuji's given warmth probably… it was really cold.

Sakuno felt warmth creep up to her face.

Who would have expected that secretly ogling her senpai would lead to this?

"Sakuno…"

"F-Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno cried relieved, ignoring the tingling feeling of Fuji's warm breath on her cheek. "Y-You're alright! I-I was beginning to worry-"

"You like Echizen…" Sakuno was left gaping at the random question. "…am I right?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I…" she started softly, her eyes crestfallen. "I-I honestly don't know anymore…"

Fuji turned his face slightly, so that he could look at Sakuno directly. The girl stiffened when they were looking at each other again, her senpai's blank expression haunting her to a high extent. In all honestly, she'd rather have his usual smile back on his face.

"Sakuno—"

"F-Fuji-senpai, don't you t-think it's better that w-we should get going now?" she stuttered uncontrollably, now trying to wriggle herself out of Fuji's hold.

But Fuji completely had her pinned.

"My body won't move, Ryuzaki-san…" he joked half-heartedly, breaking the tension slightly.

"Fuji-senpai—"

"Call me Syusuke…" He opened his eyes, and looked at Sakuno with a smile.

The girl blushed, but nevertheless nodded her head in response. "S-Syusuke-kun… U-Uhm… A-Aren't y-you bothered with the rain? Y-You might get sick you know…" She turned her head away from the boy to hide the continuous reddening of her face.

Fuji's smile widened. "You really feel something for me, don't you?"

Sakuno's head immediately snapped back towards the boy, only to be met by his lingering kiss. It was a brief contact, ending as soon as started. She blushed greatly, now putting more strength into releasing from her senpai's hold. "S-Syusuke-kun… p-please…"

"No."

Sakuno stared wide-eyed at the suddenly serious-looking tennis genius. "W-What?"

"No…" Fuji whispered softly as he started to lean towards Sakuno again. "…because this might be the last time we're going to be together like this…"

Sakuno felt her heartbeat increase its pace as she was absolutely aware of what will happen next.

Fuji's lips on hers were the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. It was so heart-tingling and passionate that it was as if everything was on fire. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but eventually, her arms ended up around her senpai's neck while his hands were placed on both side of her face as he kissed her thoroughly.

It was only when the boom of thunder erupted did the two breakaway from their heated exchange.

Sakuno managed to wriggle out under Fuji, having absolute will to go home that instant. She was jumbled up with so much emotion, that she did not know whether to laugh or cry. She started running so fast that it matched her heartbeat. It was true… what Fuji said. That it may be the last time they were going to be together after everything that happened that night. She wouldn't be able to have the face to show him after she showed him a glimpse how vulnerable she was that night.

That was when she started crying.

Let the rain wash away her tears this time.

Despite her pushing him away, and leaving without saying goodbye, deep down, Ryuzaki Sakuno knew that she was completely mesmerized by Fuji Syusuke… and that he managed to make her fall in love with him.

* * *

"Achoo!"

The chuckle she had grown to love sounded throughout the hollow walls of the infirmary.

"I never expected that this will be our next fated meeting… Sakuno," Fuji said humorously as she handed the red-nosed auburn-head some tissue.

Sakuno blew her nose softly before offering her senpai a smile. "At least we're together again…"

Fuji chuckled before leaning down to kiss Sakuno's red nose. "So adorable…"

* * *

**A/N: **Sexy Fuji, lol. So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Thanks for reading! **(:))**

**[Edited]**


End file.
